1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of handover control in a mobile radio communication system in which a service area for supporting a communication with respect to a mobile station is formed by a plurality of radio zones at which a plurality of base stations are distributedly provided respectively, for controlling a handover in the case where a mobile station moves from a currently located radio zone to a neighboring radio zone and a handover in the case of switching a type of channel to be used for the communication with respect to the mobile station.
2. Description of the Background Art
The conventional handover control in the mobile radio communication is realized in such a manner that, when a request for switching a radio channel occurs, this request is notified from a mobile station to a handover target base station or a currently located base station, via the currently located base station and an exchange station for controlling the currently located base station.
However, this conventional handover control is associated with a problem of increasing a transmission control load for transmission between the base station and the exchange station, a control load for controlling the exchange station itself, and a handover control delay.